1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of controlling a parking control device of a vehicle transmission and, more particularly, to technology for controlling the parking control device of a shift-by-wire transmission using an actuator provided outside of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A shift-by-wire transmission, which is an electronic gearshift system, is configured to shift gears via Controller Area Network (CAN) communication or the like without requiring a mechanical link structure or the like, but is configured to shift gears by controlling gear positions using the transmission itself or an external actuator so as to perform operation matching a gear position desired by a consumer.
In such an electronic transmission system, gear positions are basically controlled using the internal oil pressure of a transmission and an electrical solenoid, but a separate device for controlling the gear position of the transmission to position P or N according to the power state or engine state of a vehicle is required. In the case of external control of the transmission, the transmission is configured to be operated by an actuator equipped with a motor, and the control lever of the transmission is controlled to position P or N.
In this way, when the position P or N of the transmission is controlled by the actuator equipped with the motor, there is a need to optimize the operating speed or noise of the motor according to the state of the vehicle, so that the reliability of the vehicle must be secured in such a way that, when a function required for safety needs to be performed, prompt operability is provided and, when operating noise needs to be minimized, low-noise operability is provided, and a user is allowed to feel patterns related to uniform operating speed and operating noise.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.